Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a wireless sound equipment configured to receive an audio signal from a terminal and to transmit a control signal for controlling the terminal via wireless communication with the terminal.
Discussion of the Related Art
A sound equipment means an audio device which can receive an audio signal from a terminal and transmit audio information collected via a microphone to the terminal. Conventionally, a wire type sound equipment is used which connects a terminal of a sound equipment to an ear jack of a terminal to receive an audio signal. Recently, there are increasing demands for a wireless communication type wireless sound equipment in an aspect of mobility and user convenience.
A wireless sound equipment having a design considering mobility is under development such as a headphone type wireless sound equipment, an ear wearable type wireless sound equipment and an ear inserting type wireless sound equipment. The headphone type is band-shaped to be worn on a user's head such that a user can carry it easily.
Recently, there are increasing demands for a wireless sound equipment having a band to be wearable on a user's neck to allow a user to carry easily even in case a receiver is not worn on a user's ear.
There are needs for a wireless sound equipment having an easy operation and an exterior design which forms a great part, because it is worn on a user's neck even if not used.